Mi nueva y estraña Familia
by Alpha Virginis
Summary: Empezar de nuevo después de lo que paso pero estoy segura de que no me podre olvidar de todo ya que Percy esconde algo grande, como su prima y la experta ocultando secretos obvio que se cuando alguien los tiene
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentada en mi cama. Hoy era mi primer día de clase pero la verdad no estaba nada emocionada (_muchas chicas en su primer día en un instituto nuevo se maquillan se peina perfectamente para causar una buena impresión a veces hasta piensa que conocerán al amor de su vida y que el primer chico que miren a los ojos será el elegido)_

_(Puras estupideces, que importa empezar en otro sito igual son la misma clases que no entiendo. O ponerme maquillaje y peinar mi cabello siempre a sido indomable así es a esta melena negra no le gusta que le toque los peine, igual yo nunca e estado en un mismo liceo por mucho tiempo)_

Alzó la mirada me escaneo en el espejo que tengo al frente mío, lo curioso de mi cabello es mechón plateado que tengo enfrente que me lo hice como a los 10 años como signo de mi indiferencia en ese entonces ya era diferente

Escucho a mi tía Sally Jackson que me avisa que voy llegar tarde, no me quejo de vivir con ella después de todo lo que paso en mi casa vivir con ella no es lo peor me hace sentir normal _(lo cual no es verdad) _aunque claro tienes su desventajas como que tengo que compartir con mi primo obligada

Desde que llegue el tiene una actitud fría como si el importara lo mínimo, para mi mejor una persona menos con la que no debo entablar conversación y que le deba prestar atención, agarro mi mochila, busco entre los cajones mis lentes los cuales no necesito ni siquiera tienes montura pero sirven como escusa para no decir que tengo dislexia o THA y mucho menos quien era ese es un secreto que me llegaría hasta mi tumba

Muchas personas dicen que con los lentes tapo mis bellos ojos, yo en otra parte los hayos normales son azules como muchas personas lo tienes claro, no le veo lo impresionante. Mi madre decía que le recordaba al cielo lo cual le encantaba ya que eso le traía recuerdos de momentos hermosos.

Salgo de mi habitación y me veo a mi tía sentada desayunando, la saludo a lo que ella me regaña por a verme tardado tanto

–Tenia sueño– dije tratándome de excusarme

–Si bueno, ahora gracias a tu pereza tendrás que irte sin comer y sola- dijo tragando su último bocado- ya que Percy se harto de esperarte

_(La verdad eso no me sorprende) _–Ok será mejor que valla saliendo– me iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta

–Espera– mi tía tratando te pararme –Estas segura que sabes donde queda

–Tranquilícese no soy una niña para perderme tengo 17

–Si pero tu no conoces mucho este país ni a New York y menos sabes como es la escuela no quiero…

–Estaré bien ya tengo la dirección y llevo casi un mes aquí se ubicarme, acato las cosas rápido

–Si claro eso no es lo que dicen tus boletines de rendimiento

–Eso es otra clase de evaluación– estaba tratando de no contarle la verdadera razón de porque soy tan mala en los estudios y anqué mi dislexia seria una gran escusa para tapar quien era, no quiero ponerle mas problemas encima ya mucho hace con darme un techo, comida y preocuparse tanto por mi

–Selena, cuídate por favor– me dijo con un tono de madre muy tierno y sincero

–Lo haré– y con eso salí del departamento hacia mi nueva escuela

Pasaba por la calles de New York la cuales no se parecían nada en donde yo vivía, halla todo era antiguo y tenia una largo y tragica historia hasta la mas mínima roca en ella seguro que habita una tragedia, pero bueno que esperas si vives en Grecia y mas en Atenas hay obviamente todo tiene que ver con los dioses y como crearon su gran imperio


	2. Chapter 2

Llegue a la entrada del instituto _(vez se lo dice a mi tía me se cuidar sola) _La escuela muy diferente a las que yo iba, digamos que "algo sucia" en mi otra escuela perdón debería decir instituto la gente era demasiado refinada y yo lo odiaba. Pero algo me dice que esta sera diferente eso y que hay dos tipos peleándose al frente, nunca se veía halla

Al entrar y caminar por lo pasillo nadie se fijo en mi lo cual amo, pasar desapercibida esa era misión ahora. Voy en busca de mi salón que según es el 6B pero esta escuela ni siquiera tiene letreros en las puertas de las aula para identificarlas

Diviso a mi primo entrando un salón, bueno según la tía Sally el y yo vamos en el mismo año y aula así que debe ser esa. Corrí hacia donde el había pasado y entre, debo decir que en vez de un salón parecía un basurero pero gracias al desorden que estaban haciendo nadie me noto. Me senté al lado de la ventana para ver el paisaje e ignorarlos a todos, pero no había mucho paisaje que admirar así que mejor seria leer algo

Saque un libro de mi mochila y tal vez el mas especial de todos por que me lo había dado mi madre en mi ultimo cumpleaños, la caratula era roja y antigua no decía nada en ella ni el titulo, es que igual los demás no lo entenderán ya que estaría en griego _(no es idioma que se use hoy en día) _y me puse a leerlo. Aun no lo había terminado iba por lo parte en la que el Cíclope encendió fuego y ordeño a las gordas ovejas _(obviamente estaba leyendo la odisea)_

Pude ver como el profesor llegaba pero sinceramente ni le preste atención yo estaba concentraba en lo que hacia. Empezó dando una clase que ni mi importaba, ya íbamos terminando año para que prestaría atención si no vi las demás clases ademas que me interesa lo que hable sobre el antigua Grecia y su cultura yo la vi con mis propios ojos y no es nada lindo

Escucho como alguien tose en frente mio alzo la mirada y veo al maestro un poco molesto, aunque debo decir que daba risa ya que su ojo de vidrio pareciera que se fuera a salir cuando hace esa expresión

-Señorita...- busca en su lista que tiene en la mano para saber mi apellido -¿¡Jackson!?

-Esa soy yo- y aunque no lo dije para burlarme al el le pareció que si

-Así que era tan alborotadora como el otro Jackson- _(¿Percy es alborotador si se le ve tan tranquilo?) -_Entonces dígame ya que estaba prestando atención como debía ¿Quien fue el mayor titan en la mitología griega?

-Crono- dije sin pensarlo pero era una pregunta de un niño de cinco años de donde vengo

-De acuerdo- no parecía muy convencido estaba seguro de que yo la iba a errar -¿Y quien fue su hijo?

-Me puede especificar la pregunta- respondí

-Disculpa- tal parece que no me entiende claro seguro que no sabe nada

-Crono tuvo 6 hijos, a los cuales se comió 5, que apetito verdad?, total si no fuera por Rea que escondió a Zeus también hubiera sido su almuerzo- hay escuche la rizas de los alumnos tras mi comentario -eso otros 5 hijos fueron: Demetre, Hera, Hades, Hestia y Poseidon. Cuando Zeus creció, usó un veneno que le dio Gea para obligar a Crono a regurgitar el contenido de su estómago y así expulso a lo dioses, eso era su respuesta o quiere que le hable de que hicieron cada uno

-No, esa era la respuesta gracias señorita Jackson- parecía con dolor de cabeza y eso que no le conté nada sobre el reinado de los dioses _(en serio pensaba que me la iba a jugar en ese tema)_

Voltee y pude ver a Percy que me veía muy sospechosamente como si tuviera los secretos del mundo, yo le levante una ceja a sus mirada e hice que lo sacara de sus pensamiento y se incorpore a la clase y así yo lo hice con mi libro

Al sonar el timbre todo el mundo se fue a la cafetería a comer, yo me quede un momento en mi asiento y veía como el profesor limpiaba la pizarra, me iba acercar a el y ayudarle pero que flojera

Recogí mis cosas e iba a salir pero el maestro me paro -Señorita Jackson

-Si señor- espero que se apure tengo hambre

-Como sabia todo eso- dice asombrado -Es decir a los chicos de ahora no le interesa mucho eso temas

-Eso es cierto pero donde yo viva todo eso era historia cultura y el comienzo de todo- dije estañando un poco mi antiguo hogar

-No me diga que usted vivió en...

-Grecia- dije terminando su frase -Soy griega de nacimiento aunque mi madre sea estadounidense yo nací y crecí halla

-Desearía podre ir halla y sobre todo vivir ahí- sus ojo tenían un brillo lejano se ve que en serio lo desea

-Si bueno uno nunca sabe con que lo depara la vida- y con eso me salí del aula dejando al profesor en su sueño

_(Deseando con ir a Grecia si el la viera de mi punto de vista no seria tan bonita que digamos), _iba a ir a la cafetería pero pensar que tendría que socializar no me daba ganas así me dedique a buscar un lugar apartado de la gente _(¿como se posible que en una escuela hay tantos alumnos?) _ni un sitio que podía estar totalmente sola

Pasaba por los pasillos y todos los salones estaban cerrados _(me imagino que los cierran cuando es hora de recreo para que nadie entre y haga de las suyas) _pase por una puerta que no parece la de un aula "Solo personal autorizado" decía e el letrero _(en esta si hay identificación, que es esto una tienda para que solo entre los empleados) _Veo que no esta cerrada pero algo obstaculiza el que pueda abrir la puerta completamente _(¿sera un bloque?) ._La ultima gota de paciencia se me derrama y le doy una patada que hace que todo el mundo voltee hacia mi, pero la puerta se abrió así que rápidamente entro y la tranco para que nadie me vea mas

Vi el bloque que derribe _(tenia razón era eso) _tal parece que la puerta no tiene cerradura por dentro _(debe ser por eso que no la tranca por dentro) _pongo el bloque y volteo para ver unas largas escalares a oscuras, empiezo a subir _(me imagino que llevara a la terraza) _y como dije al final abrir una puerta un poco mas pequeña que hizo que llegara al techo

-Que vista- dije en voz alta esbozando un suspiro, se veía toda New York, el viento soplaba y hacia que todos mis cabellos se me fueran para adelante despeinándome mas de lo que estaba -Eso tengo de tener el pelo tan largo

-¿Quien anda ahí?- escuche y vi a mi primo del otro lado del techo

-Pensé que por fin estaría sola- estaba decepcionada y quería un lugar para mi este era perfecto pero ya el lo arruino, un poco fastidiada me fui para la puerta pequeña e reiniciar la búsqueda de nuevo de un lugar donde estar y comer antes de termine el recreo

-Espera, quería hablar contigo- me detiene justo cuando piso el primer escalón

-¿Tu quieres hablar conmigo?- el asintió -Me llevas ignorando desde que llegue aquí y ahora quieres hablar

-Es que no habías hecho nada interesante desde que llegaste, hasta la clase de historia universal que le cerraste la boca al profesor- se veía relajado particularmente estaba diciendo que yo era aburrida

-Muy gracioso, en fin que quieres hablar- estaba desinteresada de lo que el me iba a decir pero aun así es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación así que por que no saber como es su actitud

-Es sobre la manera de que le contestaste al maestro, no sabia que eras así

-Hablas antipática y desinteresada- dije sin pensar -gracias es un don

-No me refería a eso era muy obvio que esa era tu personalidad apenas llegaste - le alzo una ceja por su estupenda visión de mi_ -_si no que le contestaste todo bien no solo eso si no que lo corregiste- me dijo sorprendido

-O sea que tu impacto hacia mi es que soy inteligente - se quedo sin palabras -me creías una idiota

-Claro que no...- le doy una mirada asesina tras su insinuación de mi intelecto -Solo no sabia que te interesaba ese tipo de cosas

-Percy vengo de Grecia un lugar que hasta se respira eso, hay empezó todo y esa historia haya nunca se olvida tu eres parte de esa vida...- corte un momento lo que decía tras malos momentos pasados que había pensado -aunque no quieras- dije mas bajo -te obligan

No creo que haga escuchado mis ultimas palabras ya que las dije casi mudas, igual el no cambio su expresión de tonto la cual era de no entender nada

-Eso es imposible que todo el mundo lo sepa, estoy seguro que mas del 50% de la población que vive halla no tiene ni idea de eso - (_bueno eso si es verdad hay algunos que son bastante ignorantes y no saben en donde pisan) _-ademas si te lo enseñaron en la escuela no creo que prestaras mucha atención tus notas son horribles en todas las materias

-Eso es cierto, me imagino que la tía Sally te lo dijo. Yo se todo eso por tu tía o sea mi madre- estaba muy seca y esperaba seguir así no quiero que este me vea sentimental

-¿Hablas de la tía Luci y que pudiera a ver sabido ella?- en ese momento quería ahorcarlo refiriendo mi madre como si fuera una tonta igual que lo hizo conmigo

-Acaso sabe algo sobre ella o de mi, ¿te importa tu familia en verdad? - estaba tensa y apunto de perder mi compostura, pero tengo que calmarme -Ella era profesora de historia e mitología en la universidad de Atenas

Percy se veía bastante sorprendido _(en serio no sabia nada) _-Eso es increíble no tenia idea, lo siento

-No importa, no es que tu y yo seamos muy unidos que digamos- la verdad se veía que lo sentía por subestimar a mi y mi mamá

El rugir de mi estomago quito el silencio incomodo, aun no había comido nada desde que me desperté (_¡Como es eso posible!) _Percy se rió por mi expresión de constipada y mi estomago vació

-Sera que tienes hambre- su sarcasmo me pareció irritante ya que el no me había esperado y tuve que salir corriendo del departamento sin desayunar

-Por tu culpa y ni siquiera a verme esperado para comer- el se echo a reír de nuevo pero un poco mas bajo

-No es mi culpa que seas una lenta y floja por no levantarte- aunque su escusa si era verdad yo me tarde

-Bueno fue un placer tener mi primera conversación contigo pero el hambre pega y voy comer antes de desmayarme- me iba ir pero me llama y al voltearme me lanzo lo que parecía como un ponque

-Come créeme que es mucho mejor que lo que vende en la cafetería- era de vainilla era claro pero esto en ayuno eso es una bomba

-Tu pretendes que coma azúcar antes de desayunar, me quieres matar- o sea todas la madres nos recuerdan que el dulce antes de comer te mata el estomago

-Bueno al menos esto no esta vencido- y con eso me convenció, ademas las cafeterías nunca tuvieron muy buena fama y el ambiente era relajador para no disfrutarlo

Me senté recostada en la pared por que ya me cansaba las piernas y empeze a masticar, el me veía comer la cual era un poco incomodo a mi pesar

-Te puedes sentar y dejar de ver, me incomoda que me veas masticar- y con una risa se sentó

-Sabes eres muy rara- mi expresión era de confusión, por que no me gusta que me vean comer era rara -hablo de que por fueras pareces chica una tímida y tu actitud la de una rebelde, pero resulta que en el fonda eres inteligente y mala

-Tomare eso como un cumplido ya te dije no es que sea inteligente es que se me quedo pegado en la cabeza por tanto escucharlo- le di un mordisco al ponque -Mis notas son un asco- dije entre vocados

-Si bueno eres buena memorizando, por un momento pensé que le ibas hablar del reinado de los dioses, como cuando tifon fue derrotado o la gran pelea entre Poseidon y Ateneas, hasta pensé que llegarías a las historias de los semidioses, de lo inspirada que estabas- me dijo muy simple

-Igual que tu ahora- dije impactada -Como sabes eso

-En...yo...- se puso nervioso -Películas, me gustan bastantes

-No, una cosa es saber que existió alguien llamado Hercules por las películas, la guerra de troya o incluso la Atlántida por la sirenita -o sea cosas obvias -Pero saber lo de tifon, la peleas que tuvieran Poseidon y Atenas, sobre todo saber de los semidoses eso si no es normal

-Si bueno, no eres la única inteligente de la familia- dijo con aires de orgullo

-En serio tu, también le pregunte a tía Sally como te iba en la escuela y tus notas no son muy buenas- y a ver ahora como me responderá

-Bueno yo guardo mi inteligencia para mi solo- _(saben que mejor lo dejo así, no me contara la verdad de como se sabe todo eso ni siquiera me tiene confianza)_

Pero para que un adolescente que viva en New York en el siglo XXI, tengas las peores notas y sepa todo eso, solo encuentro una explicación lógica y espero que no sea verdad. (_Tiene que ser un semidios)_

Y me termine de comer todo mi ponque. _(Por cierto amo la vainilla)_

* * *

**Bueno decidí empezar con este fic ya que fue un sueño que tuve una vez y me pareció una buena historia la que invento mi subconsciente**

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran preguntar en los comentarios o darme su opinión sobre el Fic lo responderé a lo ultimo de cada capitulo con mucho gusto**

**P.D.: los "ponques" es como una torta empaquetada (asi como en España las llama magdalenas) yo los adoro ^.^**


End file.
